Brink
by Ivy Raine
Summary: Hiei's now stuck in a time that isn't his own. A beautiful woman has rescued him from certain death. Can they both overcome issues so that the hesitant romance that began while Hiei slept will work? Or will their differences make her shy off? CHAP 10 UP!
1. They Meet

She smiled gently. There was absolutely nothing that could go wrong with this day. It was snowing and it was beautiful.  
She sat down in her chair when there was a knock on her door. She opened it and someone fell into her arms.  
  


Dark haired and about five ten since he had experience his growth spurt, Hiei Jaganshi was badly injured. He had been separated from the rest of the Spirit Detective team. Then, some followers of the Saint Beasts had attacked him.  
_Damn!_ he thought. _I hate to actually think this, but I am in pain._  
  
He went to the nearest house and knocked. A woman, an incredibly beautiful woman, opened the door and he fell into her waiting arms.  
  
_"What the-!"_ she gasped, staggering under the weight. The man was lithe, but pure muscle. She finally got her balance and brought the man in from the snow.  
She laid him on the sofa and looked at him.  
"You look ill, _netop_. Moreover, your forehead burns with fever. Who are you?" she murmured. After a few seconds, she shook her head and began to treat the mystery man. And she prayed that Crabby Abby would not turn her telescope in the direction of her home.  
Several days passed before the fever broke and the delirium ended. She had listened to him talk about his friend, Youko Kurama, and several acquaintances. Even a boy that he considered quite the idiot.  
  
When he finally awoke, she greeted him in Ninnuock, her native tongue.  
"What the hell did you just say?" he queried.  
She shook her head. "Quinneke," she said, pointing to herself.  
"Quinneke?" he said.  
She smiled. "Quinneke!" she repeated. Because he reminded her of the legendary black fox, alone and strong, she pointed to him and said, "Wakwa."  
He shook his head and replied, "Hiei."  
She looked thoughtful. Then, she said, "Wakwa Hiei!"  
He looked resigned. "That will suffice." He started to stand, but fell.  
_"Apsh! Apsh!"_ she ordered, dashing over to push him back down.  
_I must be truly ill. A woman has placed me flat on my back?! She said her name is Quinneke_, he thought. _I suppose 'Apsh!' means to sit or lie down._ He tried so hard to be logical.  
He laid back and she grinned. _"Apsh, Wakwa."  
_He smiled weakly. Then, hoping that she may understand a word or two, he queried, "What does 'Wakwa' mean?"  
She looked at him. "Wakwa. Mean?" She pointed to the picture of the black fox.  
He turned away before he grinned. _Fox? Fox?! Wouldn't Kurama get a kick out of that?_  
She tapped him on the shoulder and he faced her. Quinneke held out a bowl of broth and made motions of eating. He nodded and took the bowl.  
He took a sip and blinked. It was quite flavorful and rather delicious. Before he realized it, he had drank the entire bowl. "Quinneke?" he called.  
She appeared, a worried look in her eyes. When he held out the bowl and motioned that he would like some more, she laughed and got some more broth.  
  
She checked his wounds daily. It had been two days since he had awakened.  
She looked at the sword wound and her brow furrowed. It was not healing. In fact, it was actually not changing at all.  
"_Wetomp?_" she said, getting his attention. She motioned to the wound and shook her head.  
"No change, hmm? I'm not surprised."  
She bound it up again and sighed. All of the other wounds were doing good, even though most would leave scars.  
"I wish you could understand me, Quinneke."  
_But I do, wetomp! However, I don't know who you are! Are you safe, or dangerous?!_ she thought. _You don't act dangerous, but appearances are often deceiving._  
She moved to walk away and he grabbed her wrist. When she tugged, his grip tightened.  
There was fear in Quinneke's eyes. Then, quite clearly, she said, "Let me go. Now!"  
  
"What did you just say?" he queried, shocked.  
"I said for you to _let go of me_."  
"So, you do understand me!"  
"I do."  
"What is your name?"  
He was furious. What had he said over the past days? Had he informed her of the existence of the Spirit World?  
"I am known, in English, as Allyna Emerald. In Ninnuock, I am Quinneke."  
"Well, Allyna, where am I?"  
"Tumbling Creek, Missouri, United States.  
Startled, he asked, "What is the date?"  
"Today in January 15, 1876."


	2. TwentyOne Questions

"Are you sure about that?" asked Hiei. He was pale.  
  
"Of course! I'm the schoolteacher. I must keep up with the day."  
  
"You may not believe me, but I assure you that I'm telling the truth. I'm from the twentieth century."  
  
She sat down heavily, forgetting the lady-like manners that had been bred within her. "The twentieth century? Like the 1900s, twentieth century?"  
  
"Yes, Allyna."  
  
"A time period that won't begin for another twenty-four years?"  
  
"Right."  
  
She saw a glint out of the corner of her eyes. "Oh, heavens above! Crabby Abby's seen you!"  
  
"Crabby Abby?"  
  
"Abigail Johnson. She owns half of Tumbling Creek and is very nosy. She always reports her findings to Reverand Thompson so that he can deliver an 'appropriate' sermon on Sundays." She drew a ragged breath. "I'm utterly ruined!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're a male. I'm female. You're staying in my house and we're unrelated. That's why! It may be allowed in your time, but here, it's forbidden!"  
  
He looked thoughtful. "Where are my clothes?"  
  
Confused as to what this had to do with anything, she said, "Over there in my sewing basket. I was repairing them."  
  
He nodded, retrieved his clothes, and dressed. "Would I pass for a girl?"  
  
"If I did something to your hair.. Possibly. It's more feasible that you're my cousin recently off of the reservations." She smiled. "It'll be a close call." Her smile widened into a smirk. "I think I'm about to have some fun."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
He noticed her eyes dancing and the humour in their depths. "You're going to enjoy tomorrow, aren't you?"  
  
"I usually like Sundays, but this one is definitely going to be more interesting than most." She grinned. Then, it faded. "Thank you, Hiei, for your sacrifice. I know that this could prove embarrassing."  
  
For some reason, he already felt embarrassed. "It's nothing," he demurred. "After all, you sacrifice your time to take care of a stranger."  
  
"After tomorrow, I will be in your debt."  
  
"I will think of a way for you to repay me."  
  
Obviously, she ignored this last comment in favour of retrieveing her hair brush. "Come here and sit. As I do your hair, would you mind telling me about Youko Kurama and Yuusuke Urameshi? And the Spirit World!"  
  
"How did you find out about all of those things?" he asked, startled.  
  
"People talk when they're in delirium. You remembered fights, arguments, and something you called the 'Dark Tournament.'"  
  
"And you want to know about all of that?"  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid that I'm quite curious."  
  
He sat and she placed the brush in his hair. "Where should I begin, Quinneke?"  
  
"Let's see.. It was something about a Shadow Sword. And the Mirror of Forlorn Hope. I suspect those two items are the beginning of your misadventures."  
  
He smiled slightly. "Very well. The Mirror of Forlorn Hope..."  
  
------------------------------  
  
She listened. Then, "Let me see if I have this correct. You make a wish with the Forlorn Hope, but, in order for the wish to be granted, you have to die? What if you wish for immortality? Doesn't that negate the effect?"  
  
Hiei looked thoughtful. "I would suppose so. I don't think anyone's tried that one, though."  
  
"Makes an odd sort of sense, I think." She shifted in her seat and began to try and conquer yet another tangle. "So, what did Shuuichi, or Kurama, or whomever he is, wish for?"  
  
"In my time, Kurama has spent the last twenty years in a ningen. sorry, that means human. form. During that time, he has come to care for the family he's been living with. Especially his human mother.  
  
"Five years ago, Minamoto-chan was ill. Very ill. We stole the Makai. no, I'm not translating that for you. Artifacts and Kurama took the Forlorn Hope. On the night of the full moon, Kurama wished that his mortal mother would live."  
  
Her hand stilled. "So, Kurama died to save his human mother?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But-!"  
  
"Let me finish. You see, Kurama had Yuusuke Urameshi, a Spirit Detective, witness it. When Yuusuke remembered his own mother's reaction to his first death, he aided Kurama by sacrificing some of his own Life Energy." Hiei drew a breath in and it hissed out as she brushed out the tangle she'd been working on. "The mirror refused to take life because of Yuusuke's noble act."  
  
"But you said that Yuusuke was a juvenile delinquent."  
  
"Sometimes. At other times, he's a good kid."  
  
She pulled out the last tangle and Hiei's hair hung straight down his back.  
  
"You have gorgeous hair, Hiei," she said as her fingers flew, braiding his hair in the Ninnuock fashion.  
  
------------------------------  
  
He felt her pat his shoulder, signaling that she was done.  
  
"Thank you, Allyna."  
  
"It was nothing." She curled her feet into the chair and looked at him. "So, what happened next?"  
  
He studied her face and saw the faint purple shadows beneath her eyes. "You need to sleep."  
  
She yawned. "You're probably right." Her face became soft and dreamy. "You'll tell me some more tomorrow, won't you, Hiei?"  
  
"Of course," he promised. However, she didn't hear him because the need for sleep had already conquered her.  
  
He picked her up and was astonished by how slight she was. He finally found her room, but, by that time, she had curled against him in such a fashion that it would have been impossible to lay her down without awakening her.  
  
Thus, he stretched them both out on the bed and drifted into sleep. 


	3. Enter Spirit Detectives

(Insert normal, lame disclaimer if you so wish.)  
  
Ivy Raine: I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Ivy Raine, the authoress. Well, one of my friends is helping me. *looks around* Apparently, she's not here. I'll see if she shows up any time soon. *looks thoughtful* You know something. I hate disclaimers.  
  
Allyna: Yeah. A waste of space in an otherwise excellent story.  
  
Ivy Raine: *smiles*  
  
Hiei: Yeah, I'm even enjoying it.  
  
Ivy Raine: I have never been paid a higher compliment than the great Hiei Jaganshi enjoying one of my stories.  
  
Hiei: *frowns*  
  
Allyna: What's wrong?  
  
Hiei: I am wondering how Kurama and everyone else is doing. Even that idiot, Kuwabara.  
  
Ivy Raine: I'm sure you'll find out soon.  
  
Hiei: Just get on with the story, you stupid ningen.  
  
Ivy Raine: I don't like being insulted. Not when I could kill you. *draws sword*  
  
Hiei: Let's rumble!  
  
(Ivy Raine and Hiei begin to fight.)  
  
Allyna: *sighs* And on with the show!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Morning came and he stretched leisurely. She saw the motion and spun.  
  
"G-g-good morning."  
  
"Good morning, Quinneke," he yawned.  
  
'What's wrong?' he thought curiously.  
  
"We're going to be late for church if you don't hurry, Hiei."  
  
He nodded and hopped out of bed. Allyna moved and was quite careful as she made it up. He noted this, but didn't quite understand the reasoning behind it.  
  
Finally, she hitched up her two stallions, Blaze and Storm, to the wagon. "You are afraid. Why?" he queried.  
  
"Because, if this doesn't work, I'm utterly ruined. I will never again be hired to teach by another board."  
  
"It will work. I promise.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Kurama flopped down on his bed and sighed heavily.  
  
No one had seen Hiei in nearly a month. His house was locked and, after picking the lock, Kurama had seen that it was covered in dust. Kuwabara couldn't even trace his Spirit Energy, which, after training with that mystery lady, had grown immensely.  
  
'What has happened to him? Where is that baka youkai?' he pondered.  
  
Hiei wasn't in the Makai, either. Yuusuke had checked with Jinn. Funnily, even Koenma was looking for Hiei. And with no success.  
  
Then, Kurama's heart plummeted.  
  
'Don't let it be so!'  
  
-----------------------  
  
She drove right up and saw Reverend Thompson and Miss Abigail waiting for her.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Abigail. Reverend Thompson."  
  
"Good morning, Miss Emerald," stammered the reverend. "Who is this?"  
  
On the way to the church, she had discussed with Hiei what he should and should not do. One of the 'should not's was speaking.  
  
"May I introduce my cousin, Jonathon Bravefire? Also known as Wuttah Mauo, or Weeping Heart."  
  
Abigail Johnson looked as if she had swallowed an unripe persimmon. "Your cousin?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. He doesn't speak English well."  
  
The reverend shot Crabby Abby a dirty glance and said, "Well, a pleasure, Mister Bravefire." Then he walked into the church.  
  
Miss Abigail looked at her and muttered, "I think it time for service."  
  
"Indeed, Miss Abigail," she replied, tying the horses to the hitching post. She saw Hiei jump down. "Wuttah Mauo! Aquie!"  
  
Hiei stilled and grinned.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
------------------------  
  
Kurama logged on to MSN Instant Messager and noticed that everyone was logged in. Immediately, he sent out an IM to Yuusuke and invited the rest.  
  
(A/N: No, I do not work for Microsoft. I merely like MSN IM better than AOL or Yahoo!)  
  
SpiritGun: 'Sup, Kurama?  
  
ReluctantHuman: I think that I've figured out what happened to Hiei.  
  
The_Best_Fighter: Where's the punk?  
  
IceKoorime: I do hope he's all right.  
  
The_Best_Fighter: Yukina!  
  
IceKoorime: Kazuma, be nice.  
  
HumanPsychic: Kuwabara, if you don't behave, I'll tell Mom about that little thing that you know she wouldn't like.  
  
The_Best_Fighter: I'll behave.  
  
ReluctantHuman: *grins*  
  
The_Best_Fighter: Shut up, Kurama.  
  
Ukimura: *deciding it's time to interrupt* Is Hiei okay?  
  
ReluctantHuman: I don't know, Kuwabara and Keiko. If I'm right, Hiei could be anywhen.  
  
SpiritGun: Anywhen? Don't you mean 'anywhere'?  
  
ReluctantHuman: No. Anywhen.  
  
Much to his amusement, Kuwabara figured it out first.  
  
The_Best_Fighter: Time travel.  
  
ReluctantHuman: Got it in one, Kuwabara. Yukina, I need to speak with Botan. See what you can do.  
  
IceKoorime: Certainly, Kurama. When should she get in contact with you?  
  
ReluctantHuman: Immediately.  
  
(IceKoorime has logged off.)  
  
The_Best_Fighter: I'm going to help Yukina.  
  
(The_Best_Fighter has logged off.)  
  
HumanPsychic: Kurama, I'd better go take care of my little brother. Knowing him, he'll behave like an idiot.  
  
ReluctantHuman: That's all right, Shizuru.  
  
(HumanPsychic has logged off.)  
  
ReluctantHuman: What about you, Yuusuke and Keiko?  
  
SpiritGun: Let Kuwabara go. He's dumb enough to do it.  
  
ReluctantHuman: I thought you liked Hiei.  
  
SpiritGun: As much as I like a toothache.  
  
Ukimura: Yuusuke Urameshi! If you don't go, I'll tell my parents about your sneaking about. Then, I'll slap you.  
  
ReluctantHuman: *raises an eyebrow and grins*  
  
SpiritGun: Shut up, Kurama. I'll go. If only to save me a sore face.  
  
Ukimura: Good boy.  
  
ReluctantHuman: What say we meet in the park in two days?  
  
Ukimura: Sounds good.  
  
SpiritGun: *glares at Keiko* I'm there.  
  
(Ukimura has logged off.)  
  
(SpiritGun has logged off.)  
  
Kurama closed the message window and opened the Internet. If Hiei was when he thought he was, all hell was about to break loose.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
(Ivy Raine and Hiei break apart, both sweaty and bruised.)  
  
Hiei: Nice fight, human.  
  
Ivy Raine: I could say the same. Demon.  
  
Allyna: Stop it, both of you.  
  
Hiei and Ivy Raine: We were only playing!  
  
Allyna: Well, it didn't look at it.  
  
Ivy Raine: Stop worrying, Quinneke. Everything's going to turn out all right.  
  
Hiei: *rolls eyes*  
  
Allyna: I hope so. Otherwise, I'm going to have Hiei kick your butt.  
  
Kurama: Hello, Ivy Raine.  
  
Ivy Raine: Kurama!!!  
  
(Ivy Raine runs over to glomp Kurama.)  
  
Ivy Raine: You were so mature in this last chapter.  
  
Kurama: *blush*  
  
Hiei: Damn! And I thought I was the popular one here.  
  
Ivy Raine: Don't hate. Congratulate.  
  
Michelle: Ivy, you need a life.  
  
Ivy Raine: Michelle!!! Yea! You're finally here!  
  
Michelle: Sorry I'm late. My mum made me do my homework first. 


	4. What the heck!

[Insert stupid disclaimer.]  
  
Ivy Raine: You actually did your homework, Michelle?  
  
Michelle: Yes!  
  
Kurama: I always do my homework. Doesn't usually take me more than an hour.  
  
Michelle: Well, all of us don't have the advantage of being over three hundred!  
  
Ivy Raine: Michelle, be nice. Kurama, no more of those comments.  
  
Allyna: Kurama's three hundred?  
  
Hiei: Wow! He's ancient.  
  
*Ivy Raine and Michelle swap a glance and burst out laughing.*  
  
Allyna: How old are you, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Two hundred and fifty.  
  
Allyna: You're ancient, too.  
  
*Ivy Raine finally gains her breath.*  
  
Ivy Raine: Hiei, that was funny. That was really funny.  
  
Hiei: Laugh it up, Ivy. Laugh it up.  
  
Ivy Raine: I already did!  
  
Michelle: Ivy Raine!  
  
*Ivy Raine grins.*  
  
Hiei: Now, before I kill this authoress, on with the story.  
  
Allyna: Hiei!  
  
---------------------------  
  
She had been content with the circumstances that she was currently living under for the two and a half weeks that had passed. Living with Hiei was an interesting experience. Moreover, he started the fire first thing every morning at the house and at the school.  
  
"Allyna? Is something wrong?" Hiei queried softly.  
  
"No, not really. Tomorrow's Sunday. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling. Call it woman's intuition. Odds are that Crabby Abby's up to something. She's always trying to make me out to be a person unfit to teach the children."  
  
"Some of the ningens in this realm are sour. They don't understand that things aren't always black or white. There are many shades of grey in between."  
  
She smiled. Hiei was always acting so wise.  
  
"Tell me about your life some more, please."  
  
They had gotten to the part about the Dark Tournament.  
  
"Where were we?"  
  
"Let's see.. I think that you were telling me about when you used some powerful attack. Dragon of something."  
  
"The Dragon of the Darkness Flames." He looked reflective. "Not one of my prouder moments, to be perfectly honest. My opponent over powered me. I realized that there was only one option left for me if I was to win the match. The Dragon of the Darkness Flames is an ultimate technique. The power of it literally turned my opponent into dust. He became a shadow on the wall of the ring."  
  
"And the Committee did nothing? You weren't disqualified for killing your opponent?" she asked, eyes wide.  
  
He grinned. "Of course not. The point of the Dark Tournament is for some demons, Apparitions, and foolish mortals to die. The messier the death, the happier the Committee."  
  
"Who was the Committee?"  
  
"A group of rich, powerful, corrupt humans. Crime-lords, they're called."  
  
"Well named," she murmured.  
  
"Very. To continue. It was painful. Very painful. The gathering of the energy caused the nerves of my right arm to literally die. The regeneration took a very long time."  
  
"May I see it?"  
  
He pulled up his sleeve and showed her the arm. She brushed her fingers against the still black marks. Though they were few, they were still there.  
  
"They didn't amputate it?"  
  
"No. Obviously. Demons amputate their own limbs. Not surgeons. I didn't deem it worth the procedure."  
  
She blinked.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
He saw the shock on her face. The sympathy in her eyes. He looked away.  
  
She pulled his sleeve back down and merely said, "What happened next?"  
  
"Let's see.. I believe that Kurama fought the next important fight. If I'm correct, it was against a boy who was on the Shishi Wakamaru team. The boy used telepathy to supposedly ask Kurama for help. Help against the others of his team."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He wanted to lower Kurama's defences and arouse his sympathy. It worked, Kurama being his foolish self. He lowered his defences and told the boy that he would stun him. It didn't work. The boy tricked him and opened an item called the Idunn Box."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. Allyna then asked, "What's that?"  
  
"An item that rapidly de-ages anyone save the possessor. The ring filled with a purple mist. Then, this eerily haunting voice said, 'You made me younger than you intended, I think. Pity, really. I was beginning to grow accustomed to my human form.' Then, a man in pure white appeared.  
  
"That was Youko Kurama, or the Spirit Fox. He was an excellent thief and code-breaker."  
  
"Then, why was he in a human form?"  
  
"About twenty years ago, Kurama tried to pull a risky, very risky, heist. He got caught. Not having enough Spirit Energy left to assume a human form, he chose to enter a human embryo. One that hadn't yet formed a soul."  
  
"He took a child's life?!" Allyna asked, shocked.  
  
"In essence, yes. However, I believe that Minamoto-chan doesn't care. I think that she senses it, but doesn't honestly mind. Kurama has been her son, Shuichi, for twenty years. That makes him her son."  
  
"An honourable woman. She has my respect. I don't know if I could accept some one else for my son or daughter."  
  
"What about a half demon for a child?"  
  
"My father did. I could."  
  
"What does that mean?" he asked.  
  
----------------------------  
  
She could have slapped herself.  
  
"My mother was a half-demon, half-Apparition. I don't really know much about them, though, because Mama died when I was three or four. Before the War Between the States. I can do really minor things, like defence and weaker attacks, but I don't know how to use the more powerful attacks."  
  
"Did you know that I was a demon?"  
  
"When I first saw you, no. I didn't really know. The reason I didn't speak is because you frightened me."  
  
She saw the look of shame wash across his face.  
  
"I apologize for scaring you."  
  
"It's all right. I'm glad that you're not mean, though."  
  
"Do you want to learn how to use those attacks?"  
  
"Give me a little bit of time to think on that."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So, what happened next?"  
  
"Well, naturally, Kurama fought the boy and won. The boy was killed by Shishi Wakamaru."  
  
"This Wakamaru character killed his own team-mate?!"  
  
"Of course. That happens all the time."  
  
She felt faint. "Is there any water nearby?"  
  
"I'll go and get a glass."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
------------------------  
  
He knew that the story had shocked her. That there was honestly such brutality in the world, even if it wasn't her world.  
  
'But it would be nice to let her see the land of her mother's birth,' he thought. Then, he hit his forehead, carefully avoiding the Jagan Eye. He'd done that once and it hurt like blazes.  
  
He got her glass of water and went back to the main room. She was still sitting in the chair and staring into the flames.  
  
"Fire Ball!" he heard her murmur. Immediately, the fire she had summoned came to her and she held it in her hands.  
  
"That was nicely done. What's your element?"  
  
"Anything I want it to be. I can work with water, ice, lightning, fire, wind, earth, plants, healing, human Spirit Energy. I can do it all. I just never learned the more powerful attacks."  
  
"What is your natural hair colour?"  
  
She spun and blinked. "Silver. A silver-white. I dyed it black because it's a more natural colour."  
  
'In the name of Inarii! A silver-white demon/Apparition!?' he thought.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ivy Raine: Well, well, well. Hiei, anything you want to say?  
  
Hiei: *mutters* No.  
  
Allyna: What's up with the silver-white demon/Apparition comment?  
  
Hiei: Nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Michelle: Liar. Kurama, you know something?  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
*Michelle sighs.*  
  
Michelle: Since Hiei's not talking, are you going to tell us the significance of a silver-white haired demon/Apparition?  
  
Kurama: Ivy Raine, Michelle, Hiei, come over here. Allyna, would you get us some tea?  
  
*Allyna walks off muttering. Kurama, Ivy Raine, Hiei, and Michelle gather in a circle.*  
  
Ivy Raine: *shocked* NO!  
  
Kurama: Yep!  
  
Ivy Raine: Oh, Havens! No wonder you like her so much, Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Shut up! 


	5. The Sweeter Side & Kurama gets insulted

Ivy Raine: So, Kurama, having silver-white hair always mean the same thing?  
  
Kurama: No. Only when you're dealing with a half-Apparition/half-demon.  
  
*Allyna walks in carrying a tea tray.*  
  
Michelle: Hey, 'lyna, wasn't it your mum who was half and half?  
  
Allyna: *sets down tray* Yes. I'm quarter demon, quarter Apparition, half Native American.  
  
Hiei: Why does it seem that this situation gets worse and worse?  
  
Allyna: What's that supposed to mean, Hiei Jaganshi?!  
  
Hiei: Nothing.  
  
Allyna: Liar!! *begins to chase Hiei*  
  
Everyone else: *sweat drop*  
  
Ivy Raine: Due to legal circumstances, I am to remind everyone that I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, not any of it's affiliated characters. I merely own myself and Allyna. Michelle is.. Well, Michelle is Michelle. With that said, 'Places, everyone!!'  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Kurama closed the internet and leaned back in his chair.  
  
'Double damn!' he thought. 'Hiei's really done it this time!'  
  
A message popped up.  
  
SpiritGun: Hello, again.  
  
He smiled. Then he typed back.  
  
ReluctantHuman: Hello, Yuusuke. Is something wrong?  
  
SpiritGun: No. It's just that it's rather obvious to Keiko when you're depressed.  
  
ReluctantHuman: Mentioning Keiko. What was she threatening you with earlier?  
  
SpiritGun: Nothing at all. I gotta bounce.  
  
ReluctantHuman: *grins* Okay. See you later.  
  
(SpiritGun has logged off.)  
  
He smiled and closed the message window. Then, he shape-shifted into his fox form. He was going to enjoy a nice, long run.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Allyna looked at him.  
  
"Out of mere curiosity, what does Kurama's demon form look like?" she queried.  
  
"Close your eyes, and I'll show you."  
  
She felt a gentle 'touch' and a relieving warmth.  
  
-You should have told me you were cold,- he admonished.  
  
-I didn't notice,- she replied.  
  
He 'sighed' and 'showed' her the 'picture' of Kurama's demonic form.  
  
She saw pure white. And a pair of enchanting gold eyes.  
  
-Amazing,- she 'breathed.'  
  
-That is Youko Kurama. This is right after the Idunn Box took effect.-  
  
-He looks slightly like a girl. He's absolutely breath-taking, though. How many women are in his harem, I ponder?-  
  
Hiei was silent before he said, -I'm sure he's been teased about looking like a girl before. However, I wouldn't advise saying that to his face.-  
  
Another 'picture' was shown to her. Now, she 'saw' red hair and an absolutely tacky suit. -Is this his human form?-  
  
-Yes, it is. This is the body that his human mother gave birth to.-  
  
-He still looks like a girl.-  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
He broke the link when she began to laugh.  
  
After a moment of reflection, he joined in her hilarity. Then, she gasped, "What about you? What does your demon form look like?"  
  
He sobered. "I cannot show you."  
  
"That's all right."  
  
"You need to get into bed. It's nearly ten o'clock. There is school in the morning."  
  
She sighed and nodded. "Very well, Hiei. Good night."  
  
He took her seat after she left the room.  
  
'What an amazing girl!' he mused. 'Wait til I tell Kurama!'  
  
About a half hour later, he tiptoed into her room. There, he stared for a second before he kissed her forehead. When he went to move away, he was jerked backwards.  
  
She had grabbed a good handful of his hair.  
  
'What the hell?' he thought. Then, he lay beside her and went to sleep.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Ivy Raine: Well, Hiei! Who would have thought? Not Mr. Tough Demon after all, are we?  
  
Hiei: Shut up, ningen.  
  
Kurama: *crying*  
  
Michelle: What's wrong, Kurama?  
  
Kurama: *pointing to Allyna* She said I look like a girl!!!  
  
Michelle: *glares at Allyna*  
  
Ivy Raine: Awww, shit! Run Allyna!!  
  
Allyna: Why?  
  
Michelle: You hurt Kurama's feelings. Now, I kill you. *draws nasty looking sword*  
  
Ivy Raine: *sighs* Bye, folks. 


	6. Unexpected Visitor and Ivy Raine takes a...

Ivy Raine: Okay, let me see. Last chapter ended with Michelle chasing Allyna-  
  
Michelle: I'm gonna kill this trick!  
  
Ivy Raine: -because Allyna insulted Kurama-  
  
Allyna: I didn't mean to!  
  
Ivy Raine: *sweatdrop* Hiei laughed with Allyna at Kurama.  
  
Michelle: *pauses midstep* He did?  
  
Hiei: Thanks, Ivy Raine! *starts running*  
  
*Michelle chases both Hiei and Allyna with her sword.*  
  
Ivy Raine: *sighs* Did I forget anything, Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Only the sweetest and most ironic part.  
  
Ivy Raine: *slaps herself in the forehead* How could I forget that?! *draws a deep breath and rubs the growing knot on her head* When Hiei gave Allyna her good night kiss, she grabbed a nice handful of his now straight hair. Politely, he decided against awakening her and they slept together.  
  
Hiei: And we slept!! Emphasis 'slept,' ningen!  
  
Ivy Raine: Actually, I'm not a ningen, baka!  
  
Kurama: You're not?  
  
*Ivy Raine nods.*  
  
Kurama: Shibby!  
  
*Everyone pauses.*  
  
Hiei: 'Shibby?'  
  
Ivy Raine: It means 'cool.' I taught him that. *hugs Kurama*  
  
*Kurama returns her hug and she falls asleep.*  
  
Everyone else: *sighs* Awww!!!  
  
Michelle: How cute!  
  
Kurama: Three words to all of you.  
  
*Everyone raises an eyebrow.*  
  
Kurama: *holds up three fingers* Mine. Touch. Die.  
  
Michelle: Okay, then. Doesn't get much clearer than that, now does it?  
  
Hiei: On behalf of the authoress, I will issue the disclaimer and say, 'On with the show.'  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
He saw Yusuke while he ran. The human walked up to him.  
  
"Kurama, you deserve to be shot right about now," the boy murmured.  
  
Kurama lifted the third of his five tails.  
  
"I'm sure. However, I don't think that I'm interested in you doing the job."  
  
-You have a devious, perverted mind, Yusuke.-  
  
"I know. That's how I survived four years of high school."  
  
-That and messing up things in the Makai.-  
  
"That too." Yusuke grinned. "Run on home, pup."  
  
-Pup?!?!- he queried, outraged.  
  
-And hide four of those tails. There are some humans coming.-  
  
Grumbling, Kurama hid his tails and told Yusuke precisely where he could get off. The human merely laughed.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
He awoke first and noticed that she had shifted during the night. Now, her head lay on his shoulder and her hand above his heart.  
  
'Why should this affect me so? Why should I feel so pleased?' he pondered. 'Why should I be so touched?'  
  
She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning," she yawned. Then, she smiled slightly and sat up. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I thought that you would get cold during the night. I felt that you would not like to be freezing cold this morning."  
  
"Thank you. I had a pleasant night."  
  
"It was nothing, Allyna."  
  
'Damn what a beautiful smile!'  
  
She got out of the bed and went to her armoire. Then, she turned around. "Hiei, would you mind leaving the room?"  
  
'Oh, yes, I would,' he thought privately. However, when he spoke aloud, he murmured, "Of course not. I'll start the fire in the main room."  
  
"All right. Thank you again."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
'He's such the gentleman,' she thought as she dressed in her Sunday finery, preparing to go to the church. Then, on a more solemn note, 'I hope that Crabby Abby doesn't pull any of her stunts today. I've been so happy of recent.'  
  
She stopped buttoning her dress.  
  
'Yes. I have been happy since Hiei came here. Extremely happy.'  
  
She finished with the buttons and slipped on her shoes.  
  
"Hiei?" she called.  
  
-Allyna, you..we have company.-  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Michelle: Oh, oh! Who is it?  
  
Hiei: Only the authoress knows.  
  
Ivy Raine: *snores lightly*  
  
Kurama: You shut up, Hiei! She's been pulling all nighters in order to get the story this far!  
  
Allyna: I wonder why you don't know. You opened the door.  
  
Koenma: Yes, Hiei. You did open the door.  
  
Ivy Raine: *stirs in her sleep* Hello, Koenma.  
  
Koenma: Hello, Ivy Raine.  
  
Ivy Raine: *yawns* It's Binky Boy.  
  
Kurama: Koenma, she's still asleep. She doesn't know what she's saying.  
  
Koenma: *sulking* All right.  
  
Kurama: See you in Chapter 7, to be posted soon. 


	7. Youko's Turn

Ivy Raine: *sleeps*  
  
Kurama: Welcome back, everyone! Michelle and Koenma have disappeared. Ivy Raine is still asleep. *looks down in lap* It's really rather nice. *blushes and looks back up* Any way, I took Ivy's notes and my Youko side wrote this.  
  
Hiei: Yeah. It's really rather sickening. It's almost as if Yusuke wrote it.  
  
Kurama: *knocks Hiei unconscious* As I was saying. My Youko side wrote this chapter, so please excuse all mis-spellings. Enjoy. I can't as I'm about to give this demon a bath!  
  
Allyna: *sighs* Chapter begin.  
  
------------------------------  
  
-What do you mean? Who is it?- she asked, knowing that she sounded frantic.  
  
-It's that lady. Crabby Abby?-  
  
She said several phrases. Then, she walked into the main room. "Miss Abigail. To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
-One word from you, Hiei, and I reserve the right to wring your neck!-  
  
He chuckled. -Clear.-  
  
-Good.-  
  
"Your cousin, Miss Emerald. Wuttah Mauo, right?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. What about him?"  
  
"He doesn't speak English?"  
  
"Not very well, ma'am. I'm teaching him."  
  
"He's not your cousin, is he?"  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"He's not your cousin. He's your betrothed, isn't he?"  
  
-What do I do, Hiei? She's offering me an escape.-  
  
-Well, that depends. I find being your non-English speaking cousin very awkward, but being your betrothed could raise some questions.-  
  
-A lot of help you are, Hiei.-  
  
"No, ma'am. He's not my betrothed. Though my people still practice marriage by troth, my mother died before I was promised."  
  
"You're sleeping together."  
  
"Well, ma'am, the nights are cold. My people often sleep together to conserve energy and generate warmth."  
  
"I wasn't referring to that sleeping."  
  
She was silent. Then, it hit her with the weight of a cannonball. "Miss Abigail, what you are accusing me of is not only illegal by my people's laws, but is disgusting," she murmured, standing. "If you are here to insult me, please leave."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
-What is she accusing you of?-  
  
-Incest. She's implying that I'm no better that Maybelle Boothe or Velvet Rose.-  
  
He delicately probed her memory. Maybelle Boothe was the wife of Lucas Morgan who had ran away after the war with her brother. Velvet Rose, or Roseannæ Ascot, was a 'lady' at Madame Lettie's place.  
  
-Can I kill her?- he growled.  
  
-No. Unfortunately. If you do, you'll hang.-  
  
He grumbled. -Pity. She's a bitch.-  
  
She laughed bitterly.  
  
"Are you leaving or not, Miss Johnson?"  
  
"I'll see you at church later, Miss Emerald."  
  
"Actually, I can't attend. My horse, Blaze, has a broken leg and the snow's far too deep to walk to town in. Do offer my apologies to Reverand Thompson."  
  
"I will, Miss Emerald. Good day."  
  
Allyna closed the door behind Crabby Abby and slid to the floor on a sigh.  
  
-What is it?- he asked telepathically, not believing that the lady was gone.  
  
-I'm merely tired.-  
  
Again, he probed her mind.  
  
'Wonderful job, Allyna! You're lying through your teeth, you find a demon, of all men, attractive, and you've been fighting off the attentions of Lucas Morgan for how long!' There was a pause. 'What did I do to deserve this?'  
  
-Allyna, it's pointless to lie to me. Who's Lucas Morgan?-  
  
-Farmer, outlaw, and most eligible bachelor in Tumbling Creek. He's been courting me because, unlike his first wife, I'm plain. I wouldn't have men all around me, tempting me. I would remain at home with the children.-  
  
He stood there. Now, he was tempted to murder. How dare this ningen call Allyna plain!?  
  
-Because I am, Hiei.-  
  
He looked at her.  
  
She had silver eyes, brown-black hair, and a heart shaped face. To him, quite suddenly, she became the most beautiful woman he had seen in two hundred years.  
  
-No, you're beautiful, Allyna.-  
  
Her face became anguished. -Don't lie to me!-  
  
-I'm not.-  
  
She met his eyes and he became breathless at the hope deep within them.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Youko Kurama: I sorta stopped typing here.  
  
Ivy Raine: *yawns and stretches* Hello. *sees script* What in the hell have you done to my story?!  
  
Allyna: Think that's bad? Look what he did to Hiei.  
  
*Ivy Raine sees Hiei in the tub.*  
  
Ivy Raine: Ack! My poor virgin eyes! Someone dress him!!! *faints*  
  
Allyna: *goes to Hiei* See you later, folks. 


	8. Thank yous and Quinneke's future

Ivy Raine: Hello, peeps!  
  
Kurama: Welcome to Brink's eighth chapter! We're happy that we got this far.  
  
Ivy Raine: I want to thank all of the readers and all of the people who honoured me with their reviews.  
  
*Ivy Raine leans her head on Kurama's shoulder.*  
  
Ivy Raine: To update you.. Old Abigail Johnson stopped by for a visit. She accused Allyna of being incestuous and Allyna got upset. Then, she told Abby to leave. *looks at Kurama* I don't like Abby.  
  
Kurama: Nor do I.  
  
Allyna: She's done worse in the past, you two.  
  
Kurama: I think that Hiei is really angry about Allyna having a suitor.  
  
Ivy Raine: I think that Hiei wants him dead.  
  
Allyna: There's a $1000 dollar reward for him in five states. Dead or alive.  
  
Ivy Raine: Don't let Hiei hear you say that.  
  
Kurama: To continue the story!  
  
Ivy Raine: I would take another nap, but I don't trust you not to screw up the chapter, Kurama.  
  
Kurama: I'm hurt. By the way, where's Michelle and Koenma?  
  
Ivy Raine: Like I know.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
They met by a secluded pool in the public park.  
  
"Are we all here?" Kurama asked, counting. "Let's see... Botan, Shizuru, Yukina, Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, and myself. That's all eight of us."  
  
"Why is Pacifier Breath having us meet so early?" yawned Yusuke.  
  
"Because there are less people who could stumble across us," Kurama suggested politely.  
  
"Very well. As you all know, Hiei has disappeared. Yusuke had Jinn and Kurama had Kuroune search the Makai. He's not there. The ningenkai has been thoroughly been searched by Kuwabara and myself. Again, no avail. He's not here."  
  
"Tell us something we don't know, Diapers," said Keiko. Everyone raised their eyebrows at her rare show of temper.  
  
"Right. Due to an obscure memory of Kurama's, we may have a clue of where to find Hiei. In the 1860s, Kurama was in the United States. Specifically, the area known as the Indian territories."  
  
"May I take it from here, Koenma?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"It was 1868, just after the Sioux treaties. I was in the territories and ran across a demon/Apparition and her teenaged daughter. The demon/Apparition had a variety of powers; however, there was an oddly significant concentration of power in the daughter.  
  
"The daughter had silver-white hair, signifying that she was an important demon/Apparition. I taught the girl as much as I could in the short amount of time that I was on the reservation. She caught on quickly.  
  
"Quinneke, as I trained her, showed a talent in fire, lightning, healing, and water. Others arose, though. I trained her extensively in plants and earth."  
  
"Are we going to aid her?" queried Yukina.  
  
"No," Koenma replied. "You're going to retrieve Hiei, nothing more."  
  
"What happens to the girl?"  
  
"She dies in 1879. She's murdered by renegades, Kurama."  
  
"What?!" yelled Yusuke. Kurama merely looked down to the ground.  
  
"That's why you're getting Hiei out of there. If he's there when she's murdered, he'll go insane. Berserk."  
  
Kurama froze. "He's in love with Quinneke, isn't he, Koenma?"  
  
Koenma sighed. "Yes. And she with him."  
  
"Then why does she have to die!?"  
  
"Yusuke, she's a semi-mortal in love with a full-blood youkai."  
  
"But he's the full-blood youkai in love with a semi-mortal!"  
  
"In love enough that he allows her to bear his child," Koenma finished.  
  
This shocked everyone, including Kurama. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and several others sat down on the ground hard. Only Shizuru and Kurama remained standing.  
  
"She gives birth to his child?"  
  
"Yes, Shizuru. She names the child Elanor. The child, unless she's removed to the future, will be killed with her mother."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
They awoke at the same time.  
  
-Good morning, Allyna.-  
  
She stretched and silently rejoiced at the feel of skin brushing skin.  
  
-Good morning, Hiei.-  
  
-Sleep well?-  
  
She blushed. -Yes. You?-  
  
-Best sleep I've had in years.-  
  
She smiled and touched her hand to his cheek. He shuddered.  
  
-I do that to you?-  
  
-Yes. You definitely set my senses awhirl.-  
  
He kissed her.  
  
-I need to prepare for school,- she murmured.  
  
-I'll start the fire.- He got up and walked out of the room.  
  
'So. This is what it's like to love. Oh, Bliss, I wish you were here! I wish I could tell you that you were right!'  
  
Bliss Colter, her 'adopted' sister from when she had attended school in Atlanta, had always told her that, despite her plainness, there was one man who would tell her he loved her.  
  
More often than not, she had scoffed, saying, 'Who can love a wren where there are peacocks around?'  
  
And though the word 'love' hadn't passed between them last night, she was nearly positive that he loved her.  
  
-Allyna, fire's ready.-  
  
'And I love him.'  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ivy Raine: You player, you.  
  
Hiei: What do you mean?  
  
Kurama: Ivy Raine, what's a player?  
  
Ivy Raine: *sighs and raises eyebrow* You obviously haven't seen all of the Hiei/Botan or Hiei/Kurama stories. *holds up 'Ban yaoi!' sign*  
  
Hiei: Ivy, that's sick.  
  
Ivy Raine: The name 'Ivy' is reserved for friends and lovers. You aren't my friend and you sure as hell ain't my lover.  
  
*Everyone sees Allyna begin to play with a sharp butcher knife.*  
  
Kurama: Hey! Here comes Michelle and Koenma!!  
  
Koenma: Get this crazy lady away from me!!  
  
Ivy Raine: Michelle!  
  
Michelle: So cold.  
  
Allyna: Hiei, start up the fire. These two are nearly frozen.  
  
Kurama: *pulling Ivy into lap* Interesting friend you have.  
  
Ivy Raine: You should meet the others.  
  
Ivy's other friends: We're here!!!!! 


	9. Allyna's Little Secret

Ivy Raine: Hello all.  
  
Amel: Hi, Ivy!! I brought Catie and Skye. Skye brought Narada, Andrew, Grace, and Joseph.  
  
Ivy Raine: I suspected she would. Thank you, Amel.  
  
Amel: What, praytell, are you doing in Kurama's lap?  
  
*Ivy Raine notes the soft tone in her friend's voice and correctly pins it to jealousy.*  
  
Ivy Raine: I fell asleep a couple of chapters back and he placed me here?  
  
Amel: Ok!  
  
*Ivy Raine thinks 'Foolish girl.'*  
  
Amel: I heard that! *glares*  
  
Ivy Raine: Kurama, you'll protect me from the mad woman, right?  
  
Kurama: Of course.  
  
Ivy Raine: My hero.  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Hiei: This could prove interesting after all.  
  
Michelle: QUIET ON THE SET!!! *slight pause* I always wanted to say that.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Koenma, we can't just swoop in and grab Hiei. If they're in love, Hiei's going to insist that she be allowed to accompany him! We will have to give him a damned good reason to leave her behind," Yusuke protested.  
  
"Hiei's never had anyone. He deserves to love and be loved," Kurama added. "Hiei's been alone for over two hundred years."  
  
"You have your father. Hiei's never had ANYONE. Please, Koenma?" Keiko pleaded. "Please let Quinneke come with us."  
  
"Hasn't Hiei done his duties since his arrest?" Botan queried. "The Saint Beasts, Operation: Rescue Yukina, the Dark Tournament, everything! Let him have a little bit of happiness, Koenma-sama."  
  
Kurama could tell that Koenma's resolve was weakening. However, who would deal the final blow was in the hand so of the Fates.  
  
"He could have wished for a hundred different things at the end of the Dark Tournament. However, he chose to have Genkai revived. Koenma, he deserves this," Shizuru murmured.  
  
"Indeed, Koenma," added Genkai. "Let us retrieve the both of them."  
  
"All right!" Koenma roared. "If she will consent to come, you can bring her!"  
  
There were cheers.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Two long, boring days and three long, miraculous nights had passed since they had become lovers.  
  
He was in the schoolroom, towards the very back . The students had bragged to their parents that they were learning with 'Miz 'Lyna's' cousin. Some of the parents had protested to there being a 'savage' in the room, but Allyna had planned for this.  
  
'If you'll remember,' she had told one softly, 'I am one of those 'savages.' Anyone who comes to my classes to learn will be taught to the best of my abilities.'  
  
-Allyna?-  
  
-Yes, Hiei?-  
  
-When's lunch break?-  
  
He saw her smile. He heard her mental laughter. He repressed a shudder at the sound of it.  
  
-Let me see what I can do.-  
  
After Sarah Jane Morgan, Lucas Morgan's daughter by Maybelle Boothe, sat down from recitation, Allyna stood.  
  
"Due to wonderful recitations and excellent behaviour by the entire class this morning, I am dismissing class early for lunch. You have an extra twenty minutes. Class dismissed."  
  
Amidst cheers, the class filed out.  
  
-How was that?-  
  
-Absolutely ingenious.-  
  
"Must you ruin it?" she queried, laughing. "Come up and get your dinner."  
  
He retrieved the meal and retreated to his desk. She withdrew a little book from a drawer and began to write.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
'Were Mother alive, I don't know if she would be proud or angry. I've fallen in love with a demon.'  
  
She looked at the demon in question, who was, at the moment, happily crunching on an apple.  
  
'Hiei Jaganshi, fire youkai.  
  
'Mother never even took me to Spirit World, as she called it.  
  
'Worse yet, he's from the future! He will have to leave me one day.  
  
'His wounds are healing nicely. Fortunately, infection did not set in.  
  
'He is beginning to teach me how to use my powers. Well, the fire ones, anyway. I'm currently working on a Darkness Flame Sword with a hilt of his that channels Spirit Energy.  
  
'There is more, diary.  
  
'I think that I'm pregnant.'  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
He saw her jerk away from the book and slam it closed.  
  
-What is it, Allyna?-  
  
-Nothing, Hiei. Just cut myself by accident.-  
  
-Are you all right?-  
  
-Yes. It's not that deep. It stung more than it bled.-  
  
He nodded, though he didn't believe her. -Very well, then, Allyna. Be more careful next time.-  
  
-I will.-  
  
He knew that there was more on her mind than a cut finger.  
  
'She'll tell me. Eventually.'  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
*Amel and Kurama are fighting.*  
  
Hiei: Kurama! I'm going to be a dad!  
  
*Amel and Kurama break apart. Kurama sits and brings Ivy Raine to his lap.*  
  
Kurama: You're going to be a father, Hiei?  
  
Amel: I'll be a monkey's plaything!  
  
Skye: Ivy, are you sure about this?  
  
Grace: This is almost as good as that one RPG you're in where you and another girl are playing as Lord Voldemort's daughters.  
  
Ivy Raine: Grace, this is a Yu Yu Hakusho story. Please don't mention Harry Potter.  
  
Grace: Okay. Sorry.  
  
Kurama: Congratulations, Hiei.  
  
Allyna: I'm glad that you're happy about this, Hiei.  
  
Yusuke: Hey! Ivy Raine! Guess who's here!  
  
Ivy Raine: Yusuke! Idiot! Yukina! TOGURO!? I didn't invite Toguro!  
  
Kurama: Shizuru, Jinn, Keiko, Botan, and SUZAKU!!? Who invited him?  
  
Ivy Raine: This party's about to get really interesting, really quick.  
  
*Kurama nods.*  
  
Michelle: Fini!  
  
Ivy Raine: *sigh and sweatdrop* No, Michelle. It's not 'Fini.' It's 'Fiddy.'  
  
Michelle: What are you talking about?  
  
Ivy Raine: You're favourite rapper, Fifty Cent. It's pronounced 'Fiddy Cent.'  
  
Michelle: I wasn't talking about him. I said 'Fini!' as in the end of this chapter.  
  
*Ivy Raine looks foolish.*  
  
Ivy Raine: Right. Fini! 


	10. Who's this? and everyone leaves

Ivy Raine: Well, well, well.  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
*Allyna pops Hiei on the head.*  
  
Allyna: Be nice, Hiei!  
  
*Kurama grins. All of the newest arrivals are in one corner of the room arguing and fussing.*  
  
Ivy Raine: Enough!! I want all of the new arrivals outside in the backyard and don't come back in until I tell you to! I don't care if God Himself tells you to come back in. My house, my rules.  
  
*Everyone except Kurama, Ivy Raine, Hiei, Allyna, and Michelle leave.*  
  
Kurama: *suitably impressed* That's your first display of temper. Glad it wasn't directed at me.  
  
Ivy Raine: *embarrassed* Shut up, kitsune.  
  
*Kurama hugs Ivy Raine and she grins.*  
  
Kurama: This is chapter ten of the story 'Brink.' We appreciate all reviews and we love our audience.  
  
Audience: Awwww!!!  
  
Hiei: Shut up, ningens.  
  
Ivy Raine: *pops Hiei* You'll save yourself a headache if you remember that Allyna isn't the only person who can hurt you.  
  
Allyna: Please remember that Ivy Raine does not own Yu Yu Hakusho-  
  
Ivy Raine: Though I wish I did!  
  
Allyna: -and that she is a poor, starving artist.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
-(text)- = telepathy  
  
'(text)' = thoughts  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
She curled her feet up in the chair and looked at Hiei. He was laying by the fire, supposedly dozing. She smiled.  
  
"What caused such a sweet smile?" he queried.  
  
"Tomorrow's my twenty-third birthday. It's funny how it lands on Valentine's Day. Then again, my mother, Rekka, or Dancing Star, loved my father, Noh-annous, very much. She gave him something he later called the Crystal Heart."  
  
"The Crystal Heart?!" Hiei gasped.  
  
"Yes. Do you know anything of it? Noh-annous never said much about it."  
  
"It's something very special. Whenever an Apparition or a part-Apparition falls in true love, their heart crystallizes. Some choose to give their love the Crystal Heart. Especially if the person in question doesn't love them in return."  
  
"My God," she breathed. "She loved him, and he didn't return it. She lived with that for sixteen years. She died when I was fifteen. I never really like Noh-annous, and now I know why.  
  
"He caused her to literally rip her heart out of her chest."  
  
He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"It's his fault, isn't it, Hiei?"  
  
"Possibly. Probably. However, she chose the wrong man to love."  
  
"One can't control their heart," she whispered. She leaned her head against his arms.  
  
"No, they can't."  
  
"Hiei, please hold me."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
They gathered at the park early in the morning. So early that it was still dark.  
  
"Are you ready?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Yes, we all are," Kurama replied.  
  
Koenma opened the portal. "This will take you to February 14th, 1876. You will land in a town called Tumbling Creek, Missouri. Good luck."  
  
"Yusuke, you're first. Kuwabara, second. Genkai, Yukina, Shizuru, Keiko, Botan, and then me. Go!"  
  
Everyone jumped in the portal in the order that he had said. Finally, hoping that no demons had appeared, he jumped in.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The first sensation when he landed was one of ice.  
  
"COLD!!!" he yelled, jumping up.  
  
"Yeah, it is, Kurama. It's called snow," Yusuke said in a dry, amused tone.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
A man and a woman walked past. The man stopped and turned.  
  
"Hiei, do you know these people?" the woman asked softly, looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were holding a snowball fight.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. Where in the Makai have you been, Kurama? I've been expecting you."  
  
"Kurama? As in Youko Kurama?" queried the woman. Kurama got the distinct impression that he should know her. She shook her head. "No. Impossible. Youko was a white being. This man has red hair."  
  
'Quinneke,' rang through his head.  
  
"Actually, Quinneke, it is me. However, I'm currently trapped in a human form."  
  
She looked at him for a mere second before saying, "Youko!!!" He received an ecstatic hug. "I'm so happy to see you!!"  
  
"I had forgotten that you know each other," Hiei muttered.  
  
"I last saw Youko in 1868 when I was sixteen. He taught me to control my plant, earth and healing powers. I used this to help my people." She stepped back from him and he saw her happy eyes.  
  
"How is Rekka?"  
  
"She's dead, Youko. She gave my father the Crystal Heart."  
  
"Damn! She was too good a woman to die like that," he growled.  
  
"Remember? You helped me leave the reservation soon after that."  
  
"I don't remember. I'm sorry. I'm over three hundred, you see."  
  
She smiled. "I know."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
She saw Hiei's look of anger and frustration.  
  
"I'll start the school fire. Then I need a few words with Kurama."  
  
"All right. That's fine."  
  
'He's leaving. He doesn't want to tell me straight out, though. I wonder if I should tell him.'  
  
She had suspicions, until this morning. Then, she was positive.  
  
She was pregnant with Hiei Jaganshi's child.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Ivy Raine: *sighs happily* Ooohh! Allyna's gonna have a baby!  
  
Kurama: Does Hiei know how to be a dad, though?  
  
Ivy Raine: *frowns* Good question. Very good question.  
  
Hiei: I heard that, you two!!  
  
Allyna: Yeah!!  
  
Ivy Raine: Hiei, Allyna, why don't you go outside with everyone else? I'm sure sunshine is good for the babe.  
  
*Allyna and Hiei leave the room. Ivy Raine snuggles up with Kurama.*  
  
Kurama: Life is nice.  
  
Ivy Raine: *chuckles* 


End file.
